Sick: An Amuto Fanfic
by Ikutoluver995
Summary: Amu finally tells Ikuto how she feels. But one mistake could cost Amu her life. (Old story, edited and reposted)
1. Amu and Ikuto Fight

**This story was originally written in 2009, but was removed in 2012 before I left the site (Details on that in my profile if you're interested) **

**It has been revised and edited and I am going to be reposting all of the chapters and continuing the story! **

**Idk why, but it is necessary for me to say that I do not own Shugo Chara or any of Its characters! **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p>Chapter one: Amu and Ikuto fight.<p>

-AMU-

I sighed. Ikuto was being his usual mischievous self again. Every time he visited, he acted perverted and careless. He treated me like a toy. That's all I really am to him: a toy. And _possibly_ a friend, but definitely nothing more than that.

Even though he could be perverted and annoying, I've had a secret crush on the blue haired boy for a long time. He knew when to be serious, and sometimes very caring. My favorite part about him was his eyes. They were the deepest shade of blue, like staring into the eye of a storm. They were so full of emotion and secrets. This was my favorite thing about Ikuto until I saw him smile. Not the smirk he had every time he made me blush, but his _real _smile, the one I only caught glimpses of when Ikuto thought I wasn't looking. I loved to sneak a peek out of the corner of my eye and see him genuinely happy. I loved the thought that I could make him smile. It spread across his entire face and his eyes lit up like a kid with candy. If he caught me watching though, he would quickly change it into a smirk and do/say something embarrassing to make me turn bright red and let out a long stream of stutters. Sometimes I wish that he could just be the sweet guy that I know is hidden beneath the mask he showed the world.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Ikuto said, snapping me out of my thoughts and making me jump when I realized that he was so close that our noses were almost touching. I tried to come up with a response, but only stutters came out. Ikuto laughed "You weren't thinking about me now, were you?" he smirked –_here we go again_- and I really did try to stay calm, but she was already snickering and I was blushing like crazy "N-no! Why would I think about _you?_ All you are is a perverted jerk!" I yelled, wishing I could just keep my cool. "Aww, you're blushing. Well, if you weren't thinking of me before… you are now right?" Suddenly he was really close to my ear as we whispered the last part of his sentence. I couldn't think. "I-I-UGH!" Was all I could say.

I folded my arms and turned away, decided like a mature adult that I was going to ignore him. I laid back on my bed and stared up at the ceiling, trying to make my blush go away. He would get too close on purpose because he knew that it made me freak out. He didn't know why though. Every time he got so close to my face, all I could think about was kissing him, or running my hands through his hair, or touching his face... _crap. _ Thinking about kissing him was doing nothing to calm me down.

I felt him shift on the bed and he crawled over to where I was pouting and practically laid on top of me and asked "What are you doing?" I didn't answer him because I was arguing with my body's natural reactions, telling my face not to blush, and my lungs and heart to slow down. After a few minutes, he gave up and laid next to me. He was surprisingly silent as we just laid there, and once I thought I had my body under control, I glanced over at him. He had been staring at me, and when I looked, he smiled. That's right- he didn't smirk, he smiled, a full-on, dazzling Ikuto smile. Wow.

I was suddenly overcome by emotion. I couldn't kid myself any longer. I was in love with this perverted, crazy, beautiful boy. I wanted to tell him so bad, but I was always afraid he would reject me. But now, looking into his eyes as he smiled, I couldn't help but smile too as I thought that maybe there was a chance that he could like me too.

There was only one way to find out. I needed to say something, before this moment passed, and I lost all of my courage and he went back to joking again. "I-Ikuto…" I began. "Yes?" His voice was smooth and soft as he looked at me now, curiosity filing his eyes. "Ikuto... I…I…I love you." There. I said it. I blushed and quickly rolled over, not wanting to see his reaction. It felt like hours ticked by but he didn't say anything. I rolled back over and saw tons of emotions cross his face. He looked like he was trying to figure something out. I sat and waited a little longer, and right before I was going to say something else- anything else- he started laughing. I couldn't believe it! He was laughing at me! I told him that I loved him and he laughed? What the hell was his problem?

_Obviously he doesn't love you back_ was the only thought that filled my mind and as I fought back tears I screamed at him "GET OUT!...JUST GO!" I couldn't take it anymore. I broke down crying. _How pathetic_, Now he was going to see me cry over him. Great. This was just great. What was I thinking? Why would I say that to him? It was obvious he only liked to mess with me. There was no other Ikuto, there was only the teasing perverted guy who didn't love me.

I looked up and noticed he was still standing next to my bed where he ended up after I started screaming. He had a strange look on his face, like he was in pain. "Amu I-" I cut him off "NO! I don't want to hear it! Just go! And don't come back!" _not that he would want to anyway after I confessed to him like a child_ I heard a knock at my door- apparently my parents were home "Amu? Are you alright?" my dad was at the door. I lowered my voice and calmly addressed Ikuto "Go now, or I'll tell them that you broke in here and tried to rape me or something. I don't know, just Go! I never want to see you again!" I hissed and he backed out my balcony door and disappeared out of sight.

"Amu? Are you okay?" My dad asked again. "Yeah, sorry dad. I uh… I had bad dream. I'm alright." I said, but I knew I wasn't okay. I heard my dad's footsteps on the stairs and I sank to the floor. I couldn't believe it! He just laughed at me like I was a sad joke. I curled up into a ball and just cried. It was foolish to say anything to him. There was no way he could love me. If he did, surely he would have said something by now. I was a stupid kid. Granted, I was a senior now, but Ikuto was in college. He had more important things to do that to hang out with a stupid lovesick high school girl.

He probably had a girlfriend in college that he was in love with. I stopped myself there. I couldn't think about Ikuto loving anyone else. I just let myself cry until I saw the sin come up and then crawled back into my bed, cringing when I smelled Ikuto's cologne on my blankets. I kicked them off the bed and finally fell asleep. Thank God it was Saturday.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, there is the revised chapter 1! <strong>

**Please review and let me know what you think! And If you read it the first time around (and remember it) let me know if you think I've improved! I love you all! 3 **

**Theresa **


	2. Never See You Again

**Alright. Here is Chapter 2! I'm super nervous because there was lots of confusion the first time I posted this and I think I fixed most of that this go around, but don't be afraid to tell me if you hate it! **

**Anyway, I don't own anything, but I'm still gonna write about it ;) **

**ENJOY! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Never See You Again<p>

**-Ikuto-**

"UGH!" I groaned. "I am so STUPID! _Why?_" I questioned myself. "Why did I laugh?" God, I am a retard! I threw myself onto my bed and sighed for probably the hundredth time and put my head in my hands. I've got to make it up to her. Apologize. But how? She said that she never wanted to see me again. She couldn't have been serious. Could she? I panicked. I thought she was just messing with me, trying to get back at me for all the times that I teased her. I was waiting for her to start laughing, to join me. But instead she started crying. The look on her face… damn it! I punched the wall next to my bed pretty hard and stared up at the ceiling. _I am so sorry Amu._

"Ikuto?" My roommate, Yoru paused his Xbox game and took of his headset. I tried to ignore him. I wasn't in the mood to talk. "Are you okay, man?" Still ignoring him. He threw a nearby pillow at me and when I still didn't respond, he chucked the other Xbox controller too. "What the hell, man?!" I said, finally acknowledging his presence. "Stop ignoring me. Are you still bummed about that girl?" I could tell he was genuinely worried about me, but I still didn't want him in my business. "Leave me alone, Yoru." Was all I had in me, so I laid back down.

Obviously now caring what I said, he got up from his chair and walked over to me. "You need to caller her and apologize. You messed up real bad." He said matter-of-factly, tossing me my phone from the dresser. "She said she didn't want to talk to me again." I said, remembering the anger in her eyes when I left. "Dude, all girls say that. If you don't call her, it's gonna be worse."

I sighed. I did want to talk to her. I took my phone and put on my shoes, I would call her from outside. I didn't need Yoru to make fun of me when I begged Amu to forgive me. As I walked out, Yoru mumbled a goodbye and put his headset back on. I called Amu when I got out onto the quad. It rang once…twice… "Hello?" It was Amu. Her voice made me smile. "A-Amu, I-" I was cut off by a dial tone. Damn, that was harsh. I tried to call again, but it went straight to voicemail. I decided to leave a message.

"A-Amu? Listen, I need to talk to you. I'm really sorry. Call me back." _Wow that was lame._ I stared at my phone as if I could will her to listen to my voicemail. After a few minutes of nothing, I left campus. I wandered aimlessly for a while, sending Amu texts and voicemails asking her to call me back. Telling her it was a misunderstanding. Begging her to forgive me. But, I got no response.

I had just decided that I needed to stop by her house when I saw something in the window of a jewelry store that caught my eye. It was a collection of cats, they were all hugging some type of fruit. _Strange thing to make jewelry out of…_ But the one that caught my eye was a blue cat hugging a strawberry. I smiled at it, because it reminded me of Amu, and decided to buy it for her. I bought a chain to go with it and wrote a note inside the box. I asked for a blue box and pink ribbon and the sales clerk wrapped it up for me. I decided to wait until this evening to go see her, but in the meantime, I tried calling her again…

**-Amu-**

My phone vibrated again and I fought the urge to throw it across the room. This was getting ridiculous. Ikuto had been calling me all day! When would he stop? Voicemail, text message, missed call. It was getting on my nerves. I looked at the time on my phone. 11:30 and he was still at it! If he didn't stop I would have to throw it out the window in order to get some sleep. After it vibrated again, I looked down:

_19 missed calls_

_24 new messages_

UGH! I don't know why he even cares! I told him that I loved him and he laughed at me. Then he expects me to _forgive_ him for it? No. _HELL_ NO! I still can't believe I said it. What was I even thinking? I got caught up in a moment… one that I imagined. I thought he had smiled at me…I thought I saw the same thing in his eyes that I felt whenever I looked at him... obviously I was wrong. Delusional.

I was currently trying to forget about him or that it even happened. He was making this very hard for me considering every time my phone went off I felt like I was going to cry again. Of course I want to talk to him, but I just can't face him anymore. He probably just wants to pick on me. Tell me that I'm a kid.. .He'll give me some "it's not you, it's me" thing. Or tell me that we are too different… or that he already has a girlfriend that he loves very much. I didn't really want to think about that, either, but I was sure that some perfect girl existed for Ikuto.

She would be beautiful and smart and talented. She would be in college with him, of course. She would be popular and everyone would like her. She would meet me and I would probably love her too. *sigh* Imagining a beautiful girl for Ikuto to love just made me feel even worse. Part of me wished that _I_ could be that girl. I'm not perfect, by any stretch of the imagination, but I could love him. I do love him. Even now, while I'm angry and sad and rejected, I still love him. I laid my head on the desk as fresh tears streamed down my face.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I almost missed the light tap on my window. Almost. ..

**-Ikuto-**

_This is a stupid idea_ I thought to myself as I walked toward Amu's house. What would I say to her? Would she even be in her room? Would she listen to me? I got to her house and climbed up onto the balcony of the second floor. When I grabbed the handrail, my hand slipped a little. I looked down. That would be a nasty fall. The second floor of her house is really almost 2 1/2 floors high. I pulled myself up, careful to not to slip again. That's all I need- fall off Amu's balcony and die before I can apologize to her.

I noticed the light was on and the curtain was pulled almost all the way shit. She was sitting at her desk, staring off in the distance. Her face was red and her eyes were puffy. She's been crying. I felt my fists clench together, angry at myself for causing her pain. _Why did you laugh? Why didn't you _kiss_ her?_

With another sigh I tried the door. Locked. She never locked the door. I tapped on the glass. No answer. I tried again. Louder this time, but still she just sat there like she was focusing really hard on something. She moved slowly, turning to mess with some papers on her desk. She was ignoring me. "Amu. Amu, please. Please open the door." Silence.

"Amu, look, I'm sorry. Just hear me out. It was a misunderstanding. _Please."_ She got up quickly then, and I thought she was going to let me in, but without looking at me, she pulled the cord and closed the blinds completely and turned on some music.

The rest of the night went like this. I stood outside her door, trying to get her attention. She continued to ignore me and pretend that she couldn't hear me. Eventually I just sat down at her door, still knocking and trying to get her to listen to me, but she didn't budge. Finally, when I felt like I was going to fall asleep, I looked at my phone. It was 5:16am. _Man, it's really late… _ Amu was probably exhausted by now. Actually, I'm pretty sure that she did fall asleep a few times, but I kept knocking on her door. I _had_ to talk to her. I had to make things right.

I tried one last time. "Amu PLEASE! I'm begging you! Just give me another chance! Please open the door." I waited and waited but she didn't answer. I sighed and placed her gift next to the door and turned to leave. I suddenly realized that I was soaking wet. It had started raining at some point, but I hadn't noticed. Whatever. I jumped down off her balcony and began the trek back to my dorm. I needed a change of clothes and a plan. I needed to figure out how to apologize to her.

* * *

><p><strong>So I started to write more, but then I realized that the next part (in the original story) is in chapter 3, so I'll let you guys wait until then. I think I answered some questions that people had from the original story, and cleaned it up a bit. Please review and let me know if you have any suggestions! <strong>

**I love you guys! **

**T**


End file.
